


i'm like "baby, i ain't normal... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  FOREIGNER

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Foreigner, M/M, Please Don't Ask, and my friend told me to, crackfic, i was bored, please, please don't read this, poop, poopie pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kokichi poops his pants and nagito cheers him on and their protags hate life
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	i'm like "baby, i ain't normal... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  FOREIGNER

**Author's Note:**

> angie made me do this
> 
> anyways this is completely satire don't judge me
> 
> i, kae, can admit. this was a mistake. but it is making me laugh so fucking hard

i’m like “baby, i ain’t normal, grrrrrrrrrrr” foreigner foreigner

“shuichi… i feel it coming…”

“ouma!! can’t you hold it?! you can’t p-poop your pants on the school bus!”

kokichi clenched his asshole tight with the force of a hydraulic press. as kokichi was trying to not shit his pants, he heard a familiar voice from behind him start to speak.

“…hm… i can sense something in the air… that is telling me that poop is near…” nagito’s prediction that he shared aloud caught the attention of hajime, who was almost asleep until he heard those words.

“…uh, nagito? can you please not be so… err, weird? i mean…” hajime sighed, turning to speak quietly in nagito’s ear. “…your poop predictions are kind of weird… sorry…”

“no need to apologize, hajime… i know that i am right with this o-“

kokichi turned around with a disgusted expression. “don’t. fucking. talk. about. my. poopie. pants.”

shuichi tried so hard to look away, but he could not. all of the thoughts in his head were consumed by what the hell he was hearing- nagito predicting that his boyfriend would poop his pants, and kokichi confirming it.

“hey, no need to worry, ouma… i wrote a poem about moments like these…” nagito handed kokichi a piece of paper, a beautiful poem written on it.

‘i am going to poop my pants  
yes sir i am i will  
i am going to poop my pants  
and i will not pay my bills

nobody poops as hard as i  
and nobody poops with pride  
except for me, who wants to die  
so gee, come along for the ride

my poop is coming out of my butt  
and you will never stop me  
it’s like a ram, wanting to rut  
and after, i think i may pee’

kokichi looked at the paper with rage, excitement, and disgust. he handed it to nagito, a confused look on his face. “uh… yeah, that was… just about the worst poem i’ve ever read… and i’ve read shuichi’s emo twilight fanfiction poems…”

“HEY!!! those are top quality, thank you!,” shuichi defended, making sure that everyone knew his fanfictions were top notch.

but, it didn’t take long for kokichi to finally release his butthole, letting his poop out. yes, he LET IT ALL OUT.

kokichi turned back to shuchi, a terrified expression. “it… happened…”nagito chuckled. “…times like these call for celebration.” he cleared his throat before he began singing.“she like ‘papi, i adore you’… i’m like ‘baby, i ain’t normal…. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…” 

hajime cringed, knowing what was to come next.

“FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER, FOREIGNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry  
> i love you


End file.
